


Bleeding Silence

by Zarra_Rous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Canon-Typical Violence, Jango Fett Lives, Jango Fett Whump, M/M, Mand'alor Jango Fett, Mandalorian Culture, Mandalorian Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Missing in Action, Obi-Wan Kenobi Whump, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Parent Jango Fett, Parent Obi-Wan Kenobi, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarra_Rous/pseuds/Zarra_Rous
Summary: When Obi-Wan was 13, he and his master were sent to Melida/Daan... they never made it.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Anakin Skywalker, Boba Fett & Jango Fett, Boba Fett & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jango Fett & Anakin Skywalker, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 34
Kudos: 408





	1. The Return

32BBY - Invasion of Naboo

“Padawan Kenobi, the Council hereby confers on you the title of Jedi Knight.” Mace Windu watched in amusement as young Obi-Wan blushed lightly. Even after two days of interviews and debriefings with the twenty-five-year-old, it still amazed him just how much of his innocence Obi-Wan had retained. “You have faced more adversity in the last twelve years, than many do in twice that amount of time. Where many would have faltered, you became all the stronger for it.” He could barely hold back a smile when the newly minted Knight ducked his head, his blush darkening as he hid his gloved hands in the sleeves of his new dark green robes. “You are a credit to the Order Obi-Wan and a fine example for the Initiate that you have spent the last eight years raising.” Catching Yoda’s nod from the corner of his eye, he made a rather unorthodox offer. “It is for this reason that we have decided to allow you to take Initiate Skywalker as your Padawan immediately, rather than making you both wait two more years or having him train under a different master. If that is your wish?”

Initiate Skywalker immediately turned hopeful blue eyes on his buir. “Gedet’ye buir,” he whispered.

The uncertainty on the twenty-five year old’s face prompted the Grand Master of the Order to speak. “Spouse of the Mand’alor you are. Take your child away we will not. Allow the training of your child as a Jedi the Mand’alor does, because heal the rift between our peoples, you wish.” Turning his large eyes to the child he spoke again. “Your father’s apprentice you wish to be, young Skywalker?”

“Yes, Master Yoda.”

“Why?”

Looking over his shoulder Anakin identified the Master who had asked him the question, before turning to face them. His mixed Concord Dawn and Coruscanti accent crisp and clear as he spoke. “Because I care about ner buir, Master Mundi. I know that the Jedi code that you use here on Coruscant forbids attachments, but I think that part of the reason I can do what I can for buir is because of the attachment between us.”

Mundi ran a hand across his jaw in thought. “You believe that this is the will of the Force?”

“Well, yeah.” He shrugged as he tilted his head to the side. “I mean, if it wasn’t then he wouldn’t be my buir and I wouldn’t be able to be his Voice. My mother gave me to buir when they were freed, because she knew there was something special that I could do and that buir could teach it to me. I just want to be able to help my aliit in any way I can.”

“Your compassion does you credit but be careful not to forget your duty.”

The nine year old bobbed his head in agreement. “Yes Master Mundi.” He grinned. “Buir wouldn’t let me forget anyways. He says…” Anakin’s words stumbled to a halt as a wave of worry poured out of Obi-Wan. “Obi-bu?”

Obi-Wan’s hands curled into tight fists at his sides as he gathered himself to speak. Catching Anakin’s eye, he nodded. Once his son had moved to stand back against his legs, he placed both hands on his son’s shoulders, careful not to put too much pressure into his grip on his boy. “You will please forgive me for using this method, but it easier for me to borrow Anakin’s voice than to project to so many at once.”

All the councilors startled to hear Obi-Wan’s cultured tones and pure Coruscanti accent fall from the lips of the child by his side. Yoda nodded for him to continue.

“Thank you. I know we are here thanks to Jango’s efforts on my behalf, but there is a reason my visit had to be expedited.” A shiver ran down the Knight’s frame as he looked first Yoda and then Windu in the eye. “You must understand that what I am about to tell you is not for anyone outside this room.”

Windu looked to the Grand Master before he nodded, each of the other councilors nodding in turn. Tapping a few buttons on his chairs arm, he turned on a scrambler and turned off all audio recordings. “Nothing said here will go past the door.”

“Understand we do.” Yoda spoke in agreement. “Difficult for you this is, I feel.”

“Yes, Master Yoda.” Obi-Wan looked down into Anakin’s upturned face. Seeing that his son was ready, he continued. “Jango is missing. Someone took him while he was on a job.”

Master Gallia raised her hand slightly to indicate that she wanted to ask a question. When he nodded, she smiled softly conscious of the waves of distress flowing from him. “A job? Is your husband not Mand’alor?”

“He is.” The young man grimaced as he shrugged. “He is a bounty hunter by profession, so occasionally he goes on jobs to keep his skills up. This was supposed to be a simple hunt. Bring the leader of the Bando Gora to justice. It didn’t work out that way. After Jango failed to check in, one of our other beroya, who was in the sector, was sent to check things out. Bando Gora leader Komari Vosa was found dead. Force choked. Jango was nowhere to be found and there was little trace of where he had been taken. His ship the _Resilience_ was still on the ground, untouched, where he had landed. Intelligence indicates that whoever killed her, took him.” He sighed and both he and Anakin frowned, their eyes downcast. “Since I was already coming here, we felt it best to expedite matters.”

Windu nodded. This was a royal kriff up and the fact that it was a head of state that was missing made it even worse. “Why didn’t you bring this up first, when you arrived here two days ago?” When the younger man flinched, he understood and held up a hand to halt any answer Obi-Wan might give. “You needed to know if we would accept you first.” When Obi-Wan relaxed, he continued. “Understandable given the history between Mandalore and the Order. We owe much to your adopted people. Regardless of how it came about, the Massacre of Galidraan should never have happened. You are the second Mandalorian Jedi in the Order’s history and your son will be the third. Accepting you both and helping you find and rescue your husband is the very least we can do. We will make sure that this is only the first step. Reparations must be made, and we as an order will do anything we must to help you.”

“Thank you.” The young Knight released his son so that he might smooth down the front on his robes, carefully making sure that the dark green fabric didn’t catch on any of the pieces of his blue and green painted armour or his weapons. There was one glaring exception to his belt, a place that had laid empty for quite some time. The vibroblade he cherished that Jango had given him as a wedding present, did not really replace what he was missing. It held its own place of honor on his belt, its sheath pressing against his lower back. “Masters, both Anakin and I will need to make the trip to Ilum. My original saber was lost when I was taken, and Anakin needs his own.” He pulled an unusual looking saber hilt from his belt and held it up for them to see. “I have this, but it is not mine. Jango won it from Tor Vizsla after Vizsla challenged him for his place as Mand’alor.”

Yoda leaned forward to look at the hilt, humming in thought. After a moment he pulled back nodding. “Tarre Vizsla’s saber that is.”

There was a rippled of shock from the other masters as they all reacted to the Grand Master’s statement. Murmurs filled the room as they all started to comment on the implications of Obi-Wan being the current holder of the Dark Saber. Yoda allowed this to go on for a few moments before he tapped his gimmer stick on the side of his chair, startling them all back into silence.

“Your husband the holder of the Dark Saber is. Allow you to use it he does. Showing great trust in you he does. The future of Mandalore he trusts you with.” The ancient being tapped a single claw against his chin. “Abuse this trust, the Jedi will not. Send you and Padawan Skywalker to Ilum we shall. Construct a new saber you shall but use both you will. To use the Mand’alor gave it to you, so use it you will.”

“Thank you.” Obi-Wan nodded as he let out a soundless laugh, his head tipping enough to the side as he did that several of the masters who were seated to his left could see part of the scars on his jaw. Adi Gallia’s gasp drew his attention to her, and he arched a brow at her sheepish expression.

“I apologize.” She struggled to find words that would not offend. “I know you told us of how you lost your voice, but I did not realize that you were scarred as well.”

With a shrug and a soft smile, he bowed slightly. “My armour hides much and I have many scars.” He raised a hand to touch his cloth covered throat. “The scars on my neck happened right after I removed from myself the ability to talk verbally. My owner at the time was not pleased with me, so she left a visible reminder.” He turned back to Yoda. “May we go?”

“Done here we are. Leave for Ilum in the morning you shall.”

Windu held up a hand. “I will escort you there personally. If you don’t mind talking about it, I would like to learn more of your time away from the order.”

Obi-Wan bowed, his son echoing the move a breath behind. “As you wish Master Windu.”


	2. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it all began.

44BBY

Six months after being taken as a Padawan by Master Jinn was not quite enough for Obi-Wan to be fully comfortable with the man. He knew that the older man had only taken him on because he had saved the Master’s life on Bandomeer. Qui-Gon Jinn was a deeply scarred man and Obi-Wan did not know why Master Yoda had pushed so hard for him to become his Padawan. He had heard the rumours that it was the Grand Master who had told the other Knights and Masters to not offer for him.

He and his friends had studied the available Knights for months when they were about to turn twelve and Master Qui-Gon Jinn had never been on any of their lists. Jinn had decided and publicly stated that he would never take another Padawan after what had happened with Padawan du Crion. Any time he had been spotted in the Temple after, he had always had a gloomy aspect that made it so that few even wanted to be around him. For certain, none of the Initiates wanted to be.

In the end Obi-Wan had been the unlucky one to get stuck with the man. This was to be their first mission together after Bandomeer. Obi-Wan had spent the last six months spending time in his classes and with mind healers. It would seem even that had been ordered of Master Jinn, since he had been resistant to it. But when Master Windu had heard that Obi-Wan was not getting any help from the Mind Healers after spending time as a slave, he had lost it. Bant’s master, Master Tahl, had had to play referee and Bant had seen the entire argument. Obi-Wan did not care all that much that Bant had learned new curse words, just that he was to spend at least six months with Master Ma’lit as his Mind Healer.

He did not mind Master Ma’lit though. The Pantoran healer was mild mannered and had a rather wicked sense of humour. They had spoken extensively about every little thing that Obi-Wan could think of. How he felt when he was a slave on Bandomeer was a popular topic, another was how it felt to have been subject to Bruck’s bullying. After bringing that up, he had heard from Quin that Bruck ended up having to go to the Mind Healers just like he was.

A nudge on his shields drew him out of his meditation to see his Master standing before him with a small indulgent smile on his face. Just as he was opening his mouth to ask what Qui-Gon wanted, his stomach growled earning a chuckle from the older man. Feeling a blush spread up his neck, he bowed his head. “Sorry Master.”

“There is no need to apologize Padawan. You were in your meditations for quite some time.” Reaching out a hand Qui-Gon helped the ginger haired thirteen year old to his feet. “It was getting to be past mid-meal. When you did not arrive in the galley, I set out to find you.”

Obi-Wan nodded as he checked his wrist chrono. Seeing that he had nearly missed mid-meal, he bowed his head to his master. “I didn’t realize the time Master.”

“It is nothing. Just be mindful of the present and perhaps next time you choose to partake in meditation mid-morning, set an alarm.”

“Yes Master.”

Following his master out of his small cabin, Obi-Wan looked around the corridor curiously. There were no others on the level they were occupying, but there should be at least one or two maintenance droids lingering about. “Master where is everyone?”

Qui-Gon looked around himself as he guided Obi-Wan further down the corridor towards the galley. “There is a sense of some urgency coming from the crew. Perhaps there was some sort of emergency that they have not seen fit to inform us of just yet.”

“I’m sure that’s it, Master.” The young Padawan glanced briefly over his shoulder a feeling of unease creeping into his mind. “It’s just that I suddenly have a bad feeling about this.”

Almost as if his words had conjured it, the ship gave a sharp shudder followed by a hard lurch. Nearly falling, Obi-Wan clutched his master’s arm as the older man steadied him.

“Master?”

Qui-Gon ran a hand over the boy’s short hair as though he was trying to sooth him. They could both feel that the trouble had become far more urgent than it had been just moments earlier. “We have fallen out of hyperspace.” He turned and guided his apprentice back towards their assigned cabins. To Obi-Wan is seemed as though he did not them to get involved in whatever the trouble was. “It would seem that the unease from the crew is indeed justified. I’m sure that they will be able to handle whatever it is.”

Another shudder running through the ship and the echoed sound of blaster fire seemed to put paid to his master’s words. At this point the thirteen year old was thinking that the trouble had become far more urgent than his master was trying to make it seem. Especially since he was getting the feeling that they had just been boarded by pirates. When the ship shuddered again, Obi-Wan instinctively pulled his lightsaber nearly at the same moment his master did.

It turned out to be a good move, as not even ten seconds later an armed and armoured pirate rounded the bend of the corridor between them and their quarters and started to open fire at them. Stumbling back, Obi-Wan positioned himself a few steps behind his master as the older man sent back several shots with deadly accuracy, eventually hitting a weak point in their attacker’s armour.

All he could feel was numb as he realized that there were more of them coming from the other end of the corridor. Turning so that his back was to his master, he raised his saber as his breath stuttered and he tried desperately to keep his hands from shaking. Nothing in the training salles had prepared him for this. This was a different sort of feeling from what had happened to him on Bandomeer. When he had been taken nearly nine months earlier, he had had no way to protect himself, this time he did.

‘I can do this.’ He kept this thought in mind as he took the familiar opening stance of the training form Shii-Cho. He knew that he did not know enough of any of the other forms to use those and he knew that it left him at a great disadvantage in situations like this. ‘I can do this.’

“We will get through this Padawan.” With a warm touch through their fragile bond, Qui-Gon spoke quietly as the sound of pounding footsteps come closer. “No matter what happens to me, you must see to your own survival Padawan. Find a way to live.”

“Yes master.” He could barely force the words out. He and his master had only just started to really communicate and now they were faced with this.

“You are a Jedi Obi-Wan, never forget that.”

Obi-Wan trembled as he released a shaky breath. Reaching out, he pulled the Force to himself as best he could and readied himself for the assault. A slight shiver and a pull were all the warning he received before a blaster bolt sailed past his left ear and hit the corridor wall. Given the angle it came from, he could tell that it had only just missed his master’s arm when the older man had moved to dodge a blast from the opposite side of the corridor.

Seconds later, the hall was filled with blaster shots that he and his master were frantically trying to redirect away from themselves. There was no way that he could keep up with all of them and he knew that he would be hit very soon. But it wasn’t his pain that he felt when a shot did finally land, it was Qui-Gon’s.

Within moments, his master had fallen to his knees as a second shot hit him, taking out his leg after hitting him in his thigh. Nearly as soon as the giant man had toppled, Obi-Wan was himself hit, but not with a killing shot as he expected, but by a stunner. Feeling himself fall, he tried desperately to stay conscious as the pirates gathered around the two of them.

He fell into a state of half wakefulness that allowed him to be just barely aware of his surroundings. It wasn’t enough for him to pick out any one person other than his master, but Qui-Gon was the only one he was concerned with. With a jostle, he felt himself be lifted and thrown over some being’s shoulder and his view changed so that he was now staring blankly at the decking rather than the ceiling. Rolling his head to the side, he caught view of were Qui-Gon lay in a heap as several blurred figures surrounded him.

The Force screamed in his mind as he helplessly saw the crumpled figure disappear as he was carried down the corridor away from his master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in such a good mood today that I decided that I'm going to go ahead and post chapter two. Thank you for all of the Kudos and wonderful reviews. 😍❤


	3. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I might hate the Jetiise, but I don’t hate you. You’re not the one who killed my family.” His voice was just a whisper as he spoke. When the boy let out a small whimper, Jango tucked the younger boy closer into his side.

44BBY

Pain drew Obi-Wan out of unconsciousness, just as surely as the words whispered into his ear. The arms that held him were gentle as was the tone of the speaker. Instinctively he reached for the Force, only to let out a groan when his efforts were stymied by some sort of unnatural feeling wall.

“Shh… I’ve got you.”

Prying an eye open, just a crack did not really reveal much other that he was in a barely lit cell that had bars instead of a ray shield or any other sort of modern technology that he could see. He could feel that he was in some being’s arms, but he could not see well enough to make out any details beyond their rag covered legs and bare humanish feet. Movement was not a thing he was truly capable of at the moment due to the injuries that he was sure he had. Some of them had to bad, given how much pain he was in. It was worse than what had happened to him on Bandomeer. These slaver pirates had beaten him fairly harshly after they took him, most especially once he had woken and started to fight back.

Gentle fingers rubbed soothing circles into his arm as the fingers from the being’s other hand ran through his short hair. He could feel the darkness of unconsciousness pulling at him as the other being calmed him through the soft touch and the words they continued to whisper into his ear. Obi-Wan fought the gentle persuasion that was trying to draw him back into the dark oblivion of sleep.

“Udesii ad’ika. Udesiir.”

Groaning, he tried to pull away only to fail when the arms holding him tightened in response to his movement. “Whaa… don’t un’stand?” His words were slurred when he did finally manage to get his voice to work after a few more minutes of the foreign words being whispered to him over and over again.

The body holding him jostled him as the other being chuckled in near silence. “Udesii means calm down or relax in Basic.” The voice replied, surprisingly deep in tone with an accent that Obi-Wan had never heard before.

Trying to roll his head so that he could see the other being’s face just resulted in him groaning in pain again as pain flared in his head and the other readjusting their grip to make him more comfortable. “Who?”

“Me?”

The other being’s fingers resumed their back and forth motion on his head. “Aaa.”

“You really should try to go to sleep. You’ll feel better if you get some rest.”

Obi-Wan just groaned in response and rubbed the side of his head into the chest he was cradled against. “Obi…” He tried to take a deep breath only to flinch as his cracked and bruised ribs protested the action loudly.

“Shh… I would tell you that it’ll be alright, but we’re in the hands of slavers and you have one of those osik Force collars on ya.” They readjusted Obi-Wan slightly again before speaking once more. “Jetti Obi huh? Ob’ika it is. I’m Jango. Mand’alor Jango Fett of House Mareel. I use he/him in case you were wondering.” He hummed and resumed running his fingers through Obi-Wan’s short hair again. “Neither of us should be here. Kyr’tsad, Death Watch, sold out my people and somehow got your people to come and massacre… I should probably explain a bit about Mando’ade politics, so you understand.” He paused for a moment. “If you don’t mind that is?”

“No, don’t mind.” His words where still slurred but came out easier this time. It was enough to let Obi-Wan know that his lips were split in several places and swollen. “It’ll take… mind off…”

“Alright, I’ll give you a bit of a primer on my people.” He cleared his throat quietly. “So, Mando’ade can be grouped into three main factions. My people are the moderate but traditional Haat Mando’ade, True Mandalorians. The extremist Kyr’tsad, Death Watch… well they are very violent and most everyone considers them to be terrorists. And then there are the hutuunla New Mandalorians. They claim to be pacifists, but really, they want to erase our culture and history. Now my people, the Haat Mando’ade…”

He continued to talk about the politics of Mandalore until his voice gave out and they both fell into restless sleep.

~~~~  
  


The following days fell into that same cycle, Obi-Wan would wake up and Jango would whisper talk to him for hours about his home system and the Mandalorian people in order to keep him calm while he healed. The only times the older boy would quiet and get up were when he had to retrieve what little food and water they were given and the few times either of them would need to use the hole in the corner of their cell that acted as a fresher, or when they both fell asleep curled up together. Obi-Wan had tried to play off his injuries, but Jango would have none of it. He was considerate and careful with Obi-Wan in a way that no one had ever been before. The Padawan was coming to like it, since it was becoming the one bright spot in their otherwise hellish reality.

It had been nearly a full ten day when the day arrived that the slavers came to take Jango. He refused most emphatically, cursing, and kicking at the guards that had come for him. The older boy growled and clung to Obi-Wan and refused to go with them unless his charge came too. There were two of them, a massive pissed off Deveronian and a rather average, if nervous, looking Britarro in ill-fitting clothing. The Britarro kept his blaster pointed at Jango the entire time that he stood outside their cage while trying to get a higher-ranking person on the comm. The Deveronian in the meanwhile kept pulling at Jango’s leg anytime he could get ahold of it, though that move often ended up with both of the boys kicking him in the face, since neither of them wanted to leave the other at this point.

“Zig?” The Britarro called out from the entrance to the cell. “Umm… boss says to bring both. Says he’ll just sell them as a pair.”

The Deveronian, Zig apparently, growled in response before grabbing at them again. “Fine. Get moving before I let Ba’est shoot you.”

Clinging to one another the two boys stood. Jango was careful to shield Obi-Wan from both of the guards as they were prodded to move through the rows of cages like the one the one that they had been held in. He was also careful to keep the younger boy’s head turned away from the cages, the boy didn’t need to see that some of the others here in this place were worse off physically or mentally than they were. At least they had each other now and Jango would do his best to keep it that way. He would fight these demagolkase to the death if it meant keeping the jeti’ika by his side. Jango had claimed him in his heart and there was no way that he would give him up without a fight.

It didn’t take long before they were shoved into a room that was in much better shape than the one that they had been held in. This room was decorated like an ugly garish version of a wannabe warlord’s throne room. Everything was decorated in gold and jarring shades of blindingly bright white and garishly bright blood red. Seated in the largest seat, a monstrosity that Jango hesitated to call throne like, was a scowling Thalassian.

The slaver looked them up and down like they were nothing more than objects, before motioning with a ringed hand to another being off to the side. This one was a smarmy looking Abyssin. “Looks like you will have to take both, if you want the Mandolorian.”

The Abyssin snarled, before he moved forward to take Jango’s chin in his three fingered hand. Turning his head from side to side, he nodded. “The little one’s scrawny, but I suppose I’ll take both.”

There was a laugh from the Thalassian as they stood, their red, white, and gold robes chiming as the metal bits sew into patterns crashed into each other. “Don’t underestimate the little one. That one is a Jedi youngling. Get him trained up and you will have a strong fighter for your arena. That’s why I’m asking for such a high price.”

“Jedi? Huh.”

Jango shuddered as he recognized the lust in the Abyssin’s eyes. It was the same sort of lust for power that he had seen in Montross’ eyes the day that the older Mando had killed his buir. Just barely loud enough for Ob’ika to hear, he whispered into the younger boy’s hair. “Don’t let them see. No fear verd’ika.”

The Abyssin turned back to the other slaver with a smirk. “I’ll take ‘em off your hands. Always wondered how well a Jedi would do in the arena. I’ll make a fortune off of them.”

“That’s why I thought to sell them to you. I have no use for fighters except for how much they’ll make me selling them.” They motioned for the other being to follow them over to a table that had a wine decanter and a data pad on it. “Shall we talk numbers then.”

It took nearly an hour of haggling back and forth, before the two were satisfied and Obi-Wan and Jango had a new owner. The two were immediately bundled off to the Abyssin’s ship and shoved into another cage while Zig the Deveronian laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Udesii ad’ika. Udesiir. - Calm little one. Be calm.  
> Mando'ade - Mandalorian  
> hutuunla - cowardly  
> Haat Mando'ade - True Mandalorians  
> demagolkase - plural of Demagolka, a person war criminal, an abomination who commits atrocities of the worst sort  
> jeti'ika - little Jedi  
> verd'ika - little warrior

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to name Jango's ship something different because he has different influences in his life, hence the name Resilience. Also the color of Obi-Wan's armour and robes are symbolic; dark green for duty and blue for reliability.
> 
> Translations:  
> Buir - parent  
> Gedet’ye - please  
> beroya - bounty hunter


End file.
